Today, many people enjoy extremely active lives even though they depend on a wheelchair or some other form of assistance to move about. As used herein, the term "ambulatory disadvantaged" will refer to such disadvantaged persons. These people have learned that their disadvantage need not prevent them from engaging in most, if not all, activities. These activities often include sports, such as golf.
Ambulatory disadvantaged persons generally require a golf cart to participate in that sport. However, golf carts have heretofore been designed for use by those having full use of their legs. That is, in order to use a golf cart, one has to climb out of the cart, play the golf shot and then climb back into the cart. Once in the cart, most golf carts require a user to operate foot pedals, for braking and/or acceleration, or the like, thereby requiring the use of one's legs. These requirements are not appropriate for all ambulatory disadvantaged persons.
Therefore, there is a need for a golf cart that will permit an ambulatory disadvantaged person to participate in the sport of golf. However, as can be understood from the above discussion, merely assisting the user in entering or leaving the golf cart is not sufficient for all these individuals. Some such individuals may need support while they are executing a golf shot. Further, mere support may not be sufficient for all those who wish to play golf. If the support, in some way, inhibits or prevents the person from playing to his or her full potential, such support may frustrate the golfer. Therefore, there is a more specific need for a golf cart that can support an ambulatory disadvantaged golfer while he or she executes a golf shot, but provides such support in a manner that does not interfere with the execution of the golf shot. Still further, in this vein, if the golf cart does not permit the golfer to alter his or her swing or stance to account for the terrain, such as a sidehill lie or the like, then the golfer will be prevented from playing as well as he or she can play and may frustrate that golfer. Therefore, there is a more specific need for such a golf cart that can permit the golfer to adjust his or her swing and stance to various terrain as well as to various golf club lengths.
Thus, there is a need for a golf cart that can support a disadvantaged person while he or she is executing a golf shot as well as assist that person in entering and leaving the golf cart.
Still further, many such persons may want the option of playing golf alone. However, as mentioned above, most golf carts do not permit this due to requirements of controlling and operating the cart using one's legs and/or feet. Therefore, there is a need for a special golf cart that will permit an ambulatory disadvantaged person to operate and control that cart, yet to be supported while he or she executes a golf shot.
Of course, safety in operating any golf cart must be of concern. This is especially so for a special golf cart used by ambulatory disadvantaged person since that person will have to complete many more operations to execute a golf shot than other persons who are not similarly disadvantaged, and may be located so that he or she can not quickly set an emergency brake if the cart somehow begins to move while he or she is executing a golf shot.
Since all people are different, and each has his or her own preferences with regard to comfort, to be commercially successful, a golf cart should be able to accommodate such variations. This requirement applies to a golf cart that is intended for use by disadvantaged persons as well as other golfers. Therefore, there is a need for a golf cart that will be used by disadvantaged golfers and which can be modified by each user to suit his or her particular needs and desires with regard to comfort.